Heero Yuy, Seventh Grade Teacher? Omake
by Kala Mekiv
Summary: For those of you who requested it...here's Heero's revenge on Vegeta for beating the hell out of him. Please don't flame me too much for this one! ^_^


Seventh Grade Teacher? Omake - Heero Vs. Vegeta!  
Disclaimer: Doesn't this sound familiar...I don't own Dragonball Z or Gundam Wing. If you really think that I do, then you have some serious problems. I still say that *I* wish, and always WILL, that I owned Heero Yuy, got that? Ok, onto the story!  
Note: This is NOT Part 5! That's why I called it an *omake* (extra)! The only thing it has to do with 7th Grade Teacher is that Heero wants his revenge on the Saiyajin Prince, got that? :P  
************

Thirty minutes later, Heero returns to his classroom, where all the children are behaving. Relena is sitting in another chair that she pulled up to her desk, daydreaming about the 'Perfect Soldier' himself. Trunks and Goten were sitting in the back of the classroom, with all the color drained from their faces. Heero stared at the demi-Saiyajin boys, then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Mr. Vegeta-Briefs, could you please come up here?" Heero asks Trunks. Nervously, Trunks gets out of his seat and _slowly_ walks towards his psychotic history teacher. Heero pulls out a small piece of paper from the pocket of his khakis, and hands it to the purple haired boy. "Give this to your father when you get home."

Trunks looks at the piece of paper, wondering what it said. 'Oh Kami-sama...he wrote to 'Tou-san about what I did today...' "Hai, Mr. Yuy!" replied Trunks after a few minutes. He turned to sit back down, when Heero grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You'll be staying after school again, Mr. Vegeta-Briefs," Heero said, then released Trunks. Trunks sweatdropped then walked back to his seat. 'Kami-sama really hates me...' thought our Purple Haired Wonder.  
-------------------------------------------------  
After being in detention with Heero for a hour, Trunks finally walked out the front doors of Peacecraft Academy. 'Why'd he make me hold that desk above me while I sat on dry ice?' wondered Trunks. 'That prank couldn't have pissed him off that much. Hmm...I wonder what that note he wrote to 'Tou-san says...' Trunks pulled out the note, and began reading it. When he finished reading it, he dropped the note, where it fell into some mud. The note said:

Mr. Vegeta,

So, you really think you've taught the 'Perfect Soldier' a lesson? You only caught me off guard. If you want a real fight, then come to the Gobi Desert in about a month. I'll be there, waiting to fight you.

Heero Yuy, your son's history teacher.   
(Yeah, the 'pathetic human' you beat the crap out of.)

Trunks picked up the note, reread it, then turned white. "Mr. Yuy, you're either really brave, incredibly stupid, or a masochist," Trunks mumbled outloud as he headed home.  
*****  
At the Vegeta-Briefs house, Trunks left Heero's note to his father taped onto the door of Vegeta's gravity room. Trunks knew that putting something on the door of the gravity room was the only way of getting his father's attention, without requiring Goku having to be there or getting beaten up for calling his father a 'weak Saiyajin prince'. He hid in some nearby bushes as his father was walking toward his 'second home.' 

Vegeta stopped when he saw that there was something on his gravity room's door. 'What the hell did the brat do now?' he wondered as he leaned in to get a closer look at the piece of paper. 'Great, it's a note from one of his stupid weakling--what? That Heero Yuy bastard again?' Vegeta read the note several times, then fell to the ground, laughing his ass off. 

"He...wants...to challenge...ME, the Prince of Saiyajins...to a fight?" Vegeta managed to say outloud in between his fits of laughter. "How incredibly stupid! Well, if the weakling wants a fight, then he'll get one...in a month!" Vegeta grabbed the piece of paper from the door, and burnt it using a small ki ball.  
--------------------------------------------  
"Yeah, Doctor J, I need it in a month," Heero told his mentor over the videophone that same night. Doctor J looked at Heero, completely confused.

"Why do you need me to rebuild Wing Zero, Heero?" asked the strange looking scientist. "We haven't had to worry about any threats from OZ or White Fang at all--"

"It's for something else," Heero quickly stated. He really didn't need to be reminded that there was no need for a Gundam in a 'peaceful world'. Kami knew he heard that crap from Relena all the time at work, and even when she called him at home. "Can 'ki' do anything to Gundamium?" he asked Doctor J.

"Hmm...'ki'..." Doctor J thought outloud. "No, there's no way 'ki' could destroy Gundamium, Heero. Why?"

"Just wondering," Heero said just before he closed the call, leaving one very confused Doctor J on the other end surprised. "So...'ki' can't do anything to a Gundam...mwahahaha! Vegeta, you're dead," Heero grinned. "Just wait 'til I get my Gundam rebuilt..."

Back at the Vegeta-Briefs house, the whole family was enjoying dinner. Vegeta glared at his son the whole time, debating in his head whether or not to have the brat tell his weakling teacher his answer. He decided that the brat should, and grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt.

"Shimatta, 'Tou-san! Why does everyone have to grab my shirt to get my attention today?" Trunks yelled, ignoring the fact that his mother was sitting right in front of him.

"Watch your language, Trunks!" snapped Bulma. "I might be a full-blooded human--"

"A weak one, also," Vegeta interjected, with a smirk. Bulma's face turned red from anger.

"But I'm still your mother, and I WILL punish you for saying those words in my house." Bulma continued, trying to ignore the smartass Saiyajin prince. 

"Hai, 'Kaa-san." Trunks replied. "'Tou-san, what do you want?"

"Tell your pathetic human teacher that I accept his challenge, and that I'll be ready to kick his ass again in month," Vegeta stated, then began swallowing his dinner again. Bulma looked at her husband as if he had gone insane.

"Is that a new sport of yours, Vegeta? Beating up on our son's teachers?" Bulma asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"The fool wants a rematch. If he wishes to die at the hands of the Saiyajin prince, then that's his own foolish choice," Vegeta replied, then ignored his wife and son as they yelled at him about how cruel it would be to kick Mr. Yuy's ass again.  
--------------------------------  
A month later, everyone in Trunks' first period class swarmed around his desk. They wanted to know whether the rumor they had heard was true or not.

"Is Mr. Yuy really going to fight your father today?" the SD Duo-lookalike asked the purple haired demi-Saiyajin. Trunks sighed, and nodded to his classmate. 'I never should have given that note to my father. In fact, I shouldn't have told him about the punishment Mr. Yuy gave me two months ago.' he thought as his teacher walked into class. 

Heero had a HUGE grin on his face this morning. The children in his class looked at him and decided there were only three things that could have possibly made him happy this morning. Possibility one: he had scored with Miss Peacecraft, their principal. Possibility two: he had succeeded in killing some unfortunate person who happened to have pissed him off that day. Then there was the third reason: he was happy he was going to fight Trunks's father this afternoon. The class sat down in their chairs, and got out their homework from the night before as their teacher carefully inspected his desk and chair to make sure there wasn't anymore super glue on it. Finally, the suspense had gotten to Goten, and he decided that he had to break the ice...

"Mr. Yuy, can I ask you a question?" Goten asked. Heero nodded, and Goten continued. "Well, why are you so damn happy this morning?" The rest of the class fainted, wondering HOW Goten had made it into the seventh grade.

"No reason at all," Heero replied, then began gathering the homework from the students. Another one of his students (imagine a SD Usagi from Sailormoon...) raised her hand to ask the Wing Zero pilot-turned- seventh-grade-teacher a question.

"Mr. Yuy, how do you plan on beating Trunks's father this afternoon?" she asked innocently. Heero glared at the little girl for a second, then grinned like an idiot.

"Have you ever heard of a Gundam?" he asked. The entire class turned chaotic, with everyone screaming out which of the five Gundams was his or her favorite. Heero whipped out his gun from wherever he keeps it and the room became silent once more. "That's how. Now, do Chapters 27 through 30 in class." 

Trunks's face went white when Mr. Yuy said he was going to use a Gundam to fight his father. 'Oh boy, 'tou-san's dead,' he thought as he started working on the assignment.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
That afternoon, Vegeta was sitting on a boulder in the middle of the Gobi Desert, waiting for 'that brat's pathetic human teacher' to arrive. 'Where the hell is that bastard!? How dare he make me wait this long for him! He will PAY when he gets here!' Vegeta angrily thought, then began thinking of the many ways he could torture and/or kill Heero when he showed up. Suddenly, a HUGE sandstorm appeared, covering Vegeta with yellow desert sand. When the Prince of the Saiyajin managed to dig himself out of the dirt, he saw a HUGE robot-like thing standing in front of him. 'What the hell? That looks like a huge replica of the brat's stupid Transformer toys,' Vegeta thought as he watched the door open on the thing. Heero jumped out, landing gracefully (haha...Heero landing 'gracefully'...I'll shut up now...) onto the ground. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, then looked at the Gundam again and laughed his ass off.

"You pathetic human, are you planning on using that _toy_ of yours to defeat me?" Vegeta asked, in between laughing like a maniac. Heero gives the Saiyajin prince his patented Death Glare and nods, which causes Vegeta to start laughing hysterically again. "Haha...well, it's nice to know that you're going to die trying to defeat me in that tin can of yours. Get in it, and prepare to be sent to hell!" Heero smirks, then grabs onto a cable nearby and climbs back up into his Gundam. 'Prepare to die, human,' Vegeta thought, then powered up to SSJ 3.

Heero looked at the insane being on the ground. 'How the hell did he do that?' he wondered. 'Eh...doesn't matter, he's dead soon.' Vegeta smirked, then started punching and sending random ki attacks at the Gundam. After five minutes, the Saiyajin prince is completely worn out. 

"What the hell? HOW?" Vegeta growled, then punched Wing Zero's 'foot' hard, which caused him to break his hand. "Ahhh...shit! That hurts! Now you die! GALLET GUN![1]" Vegeta screeched, launching his second strongest ki attack at the Gundam, which did NOTHING. Vegeta's jaw dropped to the ground in horror. 'K'so, I'm so screwed now,' he thought as Heero raised the beam cannon up and aimed it at Vegeta. 

Inside Wing Zero, Heero grinned like an idiot and turned on his Gundam's external speakers. "Go to hell," he coldly told the Saiyajin prince, then fired his beam cannon. Ten seconds later, we see Vegeta lying on the ground, burnt to a crisp. Heero looks at the sight and laughs like a mad scientist. "Mission....hehehehe....accomplished! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later, Trunks and Goten were at the Capsule Corp, wondering when Vegeta would return home. Everyone in school had placed bets on who was going to win, the majority of which was for Vegeta. Trunks and Goten, of course, placed their twenty zenni[2] on Heero winning, since he had the kickass Gundam and Vegeta had...well...nothing... 

"Trunks-kun, your 'Tou-san hasn't come back," Goten said. "Do you think Mr. Yuy kicked his ass?" 

"Duh, baka!" Trunks replied. "There's no way 'Tou-san stood a chance against the Wing Zero Gundam!" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Trunks got up, opened the door, and saw no one. Then, he felt someone tugging at his pantsleg. When the demi-Saiyajin looked down, he burst into laughter at the sight. There, he saw his father on the ground, looking a lot like the toast his mother served him in the morning, burnt. 

"Hahaha! 'Tou-san! You're all toasty!" Trunks stated in between his fits of laughter. Vegeta just glared at his son and growled. 

"That...is the last time I decide to fight a pathetic human," Vegeta said before he passed out. Goten joined his friend at the door, laughed his ass off, then called everyone to placed their bets on Vegeta to inform them of their loss. 

The End (Of the OMAKE, not of Seventh Grade Teacher!)  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes:  
[1] I'm not sure if it's true that this is Vegeta's strongest/second strongest attack. If it's wrong, please tell me in the review and give me the CORRECT name of the attack. (And I don't mean the Kamikaze Attack he did in the Buu Saga, either...)  
[2] Zenni is the name of the currency used in the Dragonball World. I know, I should have just used yen, but I wasn't thinking, hehe.  
Alright, now that this is all over, you can go back to your regularly scheduled time on Fanfiction.net. Of course, after you review/flame me. Ja ne! :) 


End file.
